


red darkness,

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red Darkness [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Bloodplay, Corporal Punishment, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Implied Mpreg, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medieval Torture, Monsters, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Slavery, Painful Sex, Painplay, Post Mpreg, Power Play, Slave Trade, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violent Sex, dom fertile, submissive william beckett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry rewriting Red Darkness yet again.<br/>Frank is a fertile vampire, a vampire that can get pregnant by a dominate vampire. He has grown up though in a human village thinking his human parents are his. When his father grows sick they are forced to move to the city so his father can get medical care. What happens though when he meets Gerard, a sadistic vampire who Frank can't keep his eyes off.</p><p>And what happens when Gerard who is about to delete Frank for braking the rule of looking a vampire in the eye finds out he's fertile, and that the fates have picked Frank to be Gerard's mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The doms are often a lot bigger in the story as their real life counterparts. So sorry for any confusion.

Frank had grown up in what was known as a free village, even though like all humans he knew the freedom was nothing but an illusion. The villages were more like shanty towns, no running water but he was fortunate that his village had the luxury of electricity, which came from a lone generator. The generator often broke down, but it was better then most free villages had.   
The villages though were ill begotten places. And with the lack of sanitation people often fell ill and died from things that could in the cities be easily cured. Of course though the cities had more things to fear. In the cities humans weren't free, even though if you were lucky you might get medical care, if your master or mistress thought you was worthy of course. Or you might just be put down with out a second thought. What good was a slave if they were no longer any use?   
Frank sighed as he looked out the window of the over packed train, his small body was crammed into the corner, he had to calm himself not to have a panic attack as he felt suffocated by the much larger males surrounding him. His father had gotten sick and the only way he could get the cure was to move them into the city. His father was a big bear of a man, who without doubt could work. The vampires of the city would find use for him without a doubt.   
Vampires had taken over a few hundred years ago, Frank didn't really know the history, in the villages education wasn't a luxury. What Frank did know is he dreading meeting a vampire. He felt sure he wouldn't last the week. He was scrawny, and wasn't suited to hard labour. He was smart but without an education that would amount to nothing, and if what everyone else said about him was true he was pale and weird looking.   
He know his mother or father didn't care what happened to him once they reached the city. They would probably sell him to a cattle market once they reached the city. Frank cursed himself for not having the guts to run away when he had the chance, but then he was always a coward. He thought back to the village, the other teenagers would call him names like sissy boy, and the like. He felt sure even if he ran away he wouldn't have survived among even his own sort.   
They never treated him kindly, and really what could he offer anyone. He was to weak to do heavy labour, and he had zero education. He couldn't even sell his ass because he hadn't met anyone that didn't find something off putting about him. He often sat in front of the cracked mirror that hung in his bedroom back in the village staring at himself trying to pin point what people found so unappealing about him.   
He was a dark haired boy with large hazel eyes, a small nose and cupid bow lips. There was something girlish about him, and his hazel eyes seemed to be too bright in his almost sickly pale face. Maybe that was what people didn't like. It wasn't uncommon to be pale and to thin in the villages. After all food was always in short supple, but then people's eyes were never as bright as his. His eyes didn't match his sickly complexion or scrawny body.  
He looked up as a voice came over the speaker system of the train, making everyone pay attention.  
“The train will soon be pulling into station 22B, remember the rules do not look any vampire in the eye unless asked to. Move to the checking point where you will be scanned for medical problems, unless you have a red card stating you have a master or mistress willing to pay for medical treatments. Any illness that can be transmitted to a vampire you will be deleted on the spot. Any illness that can't be transmitted you must go to a holding cell where it will decided if it's worth keeping you alive or you will be deleted. Any signs of rebellion you will be deleted. If the vampires checking you do not like you and you don't belong to anyone you will be deleted. You may die quick if you are lucky. You may become a blood cow, or a pain slave. Up to seventy percent of you will die before even entering the city. Have a nice day,” The voice gave the speech to every train that entered the city. Frank knew this, and he know the “Have a nice day,” was dripping with sarcastic dark humour.   
As he was herded off the train he followed his parents to the check point. He watched as humans were scanned and to his horror already two had been deleted, one for have an illness that could be passed on to vampires the other for trying to save him. The one with the illness was deleted quickly but not all together painlessly, the other was beaten to death. The most confusing part about it was Frank was more then a little excited seeing it happen. Seeing the large vampire beat the human, the way his muscles flexed, he never had this feeling before, he never found humans attractive, but as he watched the vampire he felt his his heart beat quicker. He was so handsome, he wondered what it would be like to have those vampire's hands running over his body. Touching him in places that he had only ever touched himself.   
He snapped out of it when the vampire looked him in the eye. It was to late to look away as Frank began to feel sick as the vampire sneered at him. He had broken the first rule don't look a vampire in the eyes.  
**  
Gerard sneered as he saw the human boy looking at him. He dropped the lifeless human at his feet before striding over, but as he got closer to the boy something felt off. It didn't just feel off, something looked different about the boy. He didn't really look human. There were subtle differences. His eyes were the most striking thing. Bright hazel. They caught the light changing from soft brown to green. He had the most beautiful eyes Gerard had ever seen, and when did he Gerard Way ever find anything about a human beautiful.   
The boy was dirty, that was to be expected from a human that grew up in the villages, but Gerard could see that underneath the grime the boy would be almost snow white. And as the boy bit his lip Gerard saw his white teeth. When did humans from the villages have white teeth.   
“Scan him,” Gerard said pulling the boy out the cue and over to one of the vampires that were scanning the humans.   
“Gerard you know I should make him wait his turn, if you have a problem with this one just kill him. It's not like you haven't done that before,” The vampire sighed sounding bored and not even looking at Frank.   
“Ray look at him, I mean really look at him,” Gerard said pushing Frank forward, who by now was shaking with fear.   
Ray look down at Frank pushing his curly hair out of his face. He lifted Frank's face, turning it to the side before back again. Frank was confused when Ray's touch turned gentle as he pushed Frank's hair back from his face. Then Ray scanned him looking wide eyed at the results.   
“Well Ray what does it say?” Gerard said with an impatient growl as Ray scanned Frank again.  
“He's not human, he's a fertile vampire,” Ray said looking at Gerard.  
“I'm a what...?” Frank whispered. He wasn't sure how to address these vampires, and he wasn't sure if they were playing some sort of joke on him. He was still shaking with fear, and the more he thought about it the more he was sure this was just some game, any moment these vampires would laugh at him and kill him. Probably torture him and then kill him. He began to feel light headed and he felt him self falling back.  
“Woo,” Gerard gasped catching Frank before he hit the floor. He easily lifted Frank's petite frame.  
“I guess it was lot for him to take in,” Ray said still looking at the scanner results.  
“Well what do we do with him. I mean we can't send a fertile off with humans. He's one of us, I don't know the protocol for something like this,” Gerard said still holding Frank. After all both himself and Ray were still young and they worked here to raise extra money for when they were at university in a few months.  
“We should go and get the supervisor,” Ray said giving his scanner to another vampire to take over.  
   
*  
Synyster Gates sat in his office going over his paper work. Humans really were like cattle, or worst then in most cases. Human life was cheaper then the gum he just spat in the waste paper bin a few moments ago.  
He looked over the order forms. A large number of what was classed as grunts were wanted by a large club in the city. He smiled, he liked that club. They often put on cage fights, and the grunts were there to fight the most barbaric of vampire doms. The bets were never about who won, it was always about how long the grunt would last, because no grunt had ever left the ring alive after a fight.  
Some of the doms would make the fight last, they would take their sweet time torturing the grunts. But then there were doms who would totally rip a grunt to bits.  
He looked from his papers when he heard a knock at his door “Enter,”  
“Mr Gates umm there's a situation,” Ray said wringing his hands as he looked at his supervisor.  
“If any humans are causing problems just kill them. Don't really care who the human is, or if you're wondering is the situations warrants it or not. If the human belongs to someone already put them in a cell,” Synyster sighed. He was used to the vampires working here over summer coming to him with stupid problems. Ray though who had worked here two summers in the row didn't really come to him with stupid problems.  
“That's just it Mr Gates, the problem isn't human...” Ray said.  
“What do you mean isn't human?”  
“Well I scanned one of the humans, and the scan says he's not human but a fertile vampire. I scanned him twice, and to be honest the boy doesn't look human at all. And then he fainted,” Ray said.  
Synyster look shocked. What would a fertile vampire be doing in a human village? A fertile shouldn't be among humans, and certainly not in a stinking village.  
“Where is he now?”  
“Gerard took him in an empty office. When I left the boy had started to come round but he still looks really scared. I don't think he knows he's a fertile,” Ray said looking at the supervisor.  
“I'll be right down,” Synyster sighed. This would have to happen on his shift. The problem wasn't one that ever happened on this station, though it had happened before even though it was very rare.  
**  
Frank sat on a hard plastic chair in the office looking at Gerard who sat across from him. If Gerard moved closer to him he couldn't help but move away from him. He didn't care if these vampires claimed he was a fertile, and even if he was he wasn't going to trust some dom vampire. He heard about how they treated fertiles, they got treated almost as bad off as the human servants and slaves. He had heard how fertiles would get punished for misbehaving.  
Frank wouldn't admit to him self that he found the idea thrilling of being thrown over some strong doms lap and spanked, as he kept himself as far from Gerard as possible. He had been brought up to fear vampires and most of all doms, and despite how attractive he found Gerard he wasn't about to suddenly lose that fear.  
Here he was locked in a room with dom who less then half an hour ago he had seen beating a human to a bloody pulp. Normally a human in a room with such a dom would be long dead by now, or at least the torture would have been in full swing. He shook his head as images of Gerard performing more erotic tortures on him popped unbidden into his head. He couldn't think like that about Gerard, Gerard's a vampire, but then he thought he might be too. He was thinking is it normal for fertiles to think like this, and if so maybe they wasn't like slaves after. Or at least not unwilling slaves.  
“Relax I'm not going to hurt you,” Gerard sighed looking at the fertile who he now learnt his name was Frank. Frank hadn't said a word to him since they entered the office. In fact Frank had pushed himself so far up against the wall he looked like he wanted to escape through it.  
Gerard wasn't used to this sort of behaviour from a fertile. He was used to them flirting around him, to the point of fawning, and at this moment he wasn't sure what to do. He could understand where Frank was coming from. Less then an hour ago the boy thought he was human scum, he also saw Gerard kill two humans. He probably thought Gerard was going to kill him too for looking at him, which Gerard was probably going to do until he got a proper look at Frank.  
Gerard knew even before Frank got scanned that he wasn't human. He couldn't be with eyes like that, eyes that Gerard found enchanting, and Gerard never found anything about humans pretty or beautiful. He hated humans and he never met one that he didn't want to destroy. The human servants on his clans estate feared him even more then his father, and Gerard was proud of that. He took delight in bullying them and beating them, and often his father let him delete them if they displeased him.  
Frank though was a fertile, and underneath the grime Gerard could see he was very beautiful. Frank's hair was shorter then most fertiles, but it didn't take anything away from his delicate features. He wanted to talk to Frank, to be friends with him, but he lacked the sensitivity to put the boy at ease.  
As scary as Gerard was he wasn't used to fertiles being scared of him. The fertiles of his clan was used to his blunt ways, and only this morning Patrick throw a book at his head because he was teasing him. What he needed right now was a fertile to talk to Frank. Maybe Frank wouldn't be that scared of a fertile. Then again it might not help. Humans were also brought up to fear fertiles.  
It was true fertiles didn't really fight back, unless of course you counted Patrick's passion for throwing books at doms, but hurt a fertile there was always a dom willing to kill a human for them.  
“Why do you keep looking at me?” A small voice brought Gerard out of his musing. He looked at Frank slightly surprised that Frank dared ask him a question.  
“Because I think you pretty, even if you do need a good bath,” Gerard smiled trying to hide his fangs so not to scare Frank more.  
“Oh- am I really that dirty?” Frank whispered.  
“For a human no, but for a vampire yes. I'm sure though I can get a bath arranged for you, and maybe some clean cloths,” Gerard said. He never seen a fertile in such filthy rags.  
“Why would you get me new cloths?” Frank whispered, he really wasn't used to such kindness, especially from a stranger.  
“Because a fertile shouldn't be dressed in rags,” Gerard smiled having a feeling that Frank would start to open up to him. Maybe he could talk his father in letting Frank work on the estate. As a rule the clan only hired fertiles to work inside the estate, apart from the doms that had human sex slaves. Maybe Frank could help in the kitchens or something, and as stern as his father was surly he wouldn't see a fertile out on the street. Gerard looked at Frank, even though they had only exchanged a few words he was really developing a soft spot for the fertile.


	2. Chapter Two

{Note: The heights of some of the vampires will differ from their really life counterparts. William is shorter then what he is in real life, sorry for any confusion}

 

Chapter Two

Most fertiles were masochistic and some like William Beckett was more so then others. Every morning the home economics teacher of the exclusive academy Saint D'Sades would walk into the advance torture teachers classroom to willingly bend over the doms knee to get his ass caned. 

This had been going on for the past two years since William had started dating the advance torture teacher Gabe Saporta. William wasn't just a fertile that liked pained his body needed it. This was discovered by his father when he found a much younger William egging human thugs on so he would get himself beat up, which of course his father disapproved of. Not only was filthy humans touching his son, but it wasn't really a safe situation for his fertile son to keep putting himself in.

William himself didn't like the situation, his body may need pain but he didn't desire the humiliation that followed. He didn't want to feel like one of those filthy human come sluts, because he wasn't, and the come down after being beat up by the rough humans was never nice for him. The humans would leave him bleeding in the gutter to struggle home and try to hind yet again what happened from his parents and older dom brother. 

When his father did find out what was happening he was sent to see a pain doctor, or a dom that was paid to torture fertiles. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, William parents sent him to the clinic because they cared, and the pain he want through was in a controlled environment so William wouldn't go out looking for pain by unsafe means. 

Then William met the handsome advance torture teacher Gabe. There was a connection there straight the way, William needed a Master and Gabe was more then willing to fill those shoes. It was almost love at first sight in the purest, darkest of ways. William had declared after six months of dating that he wanted to be Gabe's, pleasure slave or in vampire speech his Anton Nor, and from that day on William was collard. It wasn't one of the ugly iron slave collars that human slaves wore, no this was platinum and embedded with precious gems and it cost a small fortune.

It was actually a very conservative relationship for fertile to be a pleasure slave to their dom, it was something that was said aloud at the temple of Asline the most popular religion among vampires. It was read from the book of Asline on how the consort of the Goddess Asline found the ideal mate when the Goddess tied him up and horse whipped him. How under the pain of blood Goddesses hand the consort Moxlinta knew that the pain was good, and as the Goddess tortured him and as he gave his body and soul over to the sadistic deity he understood the true order of things and that a fertile like him could only find true solace by the loving cruelty of a dom.

Not all fertiles agreed, and some William had heard even insisted on gentle touches and soft love making, this among vampires though was considered kinky and even perverted. It was something that was whispered about, and something you found in weird erotic novels that could only be found in seedy back ally shops, they were certainly not the sort of romance novels that William would be found reading, the very idea of being treated softly was probably the biggest turn off for him, unless the softness came after a session where William had been almost tortured. He liked to be held and stroked by Gabe after such times, but he couldn't imagine anyone would actually got off on such things though. For William sex had to be rough, he had to slapped about as four play, and he knew that quickest way to get him in the mood was for Gabe to punch him in the stomach. It had to be normal vampire sex for William and he never had any desire to experiment with that weird gentle stuff. 

*

Gabe liked dishing out pain almost as much as William liked taking it. Of course he loved causing William pain, it was hot and sexy, and he loved the way William looked and acted once the fertile had gone into his subspace. He loved the hard rough sex they had and he loved sinking his fangs into William because no one had ever tasted so sweet. 

Sometimes though Gabe needed to cause really pain, he needed to humiliate and abuse someone. He wanted them to cry and beg for mercy, he wanted them not to want him to touch them or hurt them and then he would do it anyway. He wanted someone that didn't get blissed out in their subspace, because he was a sadist and sometimes he wanted someone that didn't want it. 

This was where Doll came into it. Doll was once a human that had been turned, but turned vampires didn't have the same rights as vampires that were born that way, turned vampires had no more rights then humans, and were called toys. The worst part for Doll though was she couldn't die from what ever Gabe did to her, you had to destroy a toys brain for that to happen, Gabe could saw limbs off and over time she would regenerate.

Gabe liked to make sure the blond haired ex-human was always in excruciating pain, and yes he fucked her but it was nothing like what he did with William. Doll body was still that of a human and she couldn't take being roughly fucked by an elven inch cock, because doms were bigger in that department then human males. 

The thing was most doms now and again found humans attractive, but it was always underlined with a deep hatred which of course wasn't there when a dom was looking at fertile. Gabe wanted to hurt William because it made William feel good, he wanted to bring his fertile to orgasm. He wanted to make William feel like a princess, the pain he caused William was him actually worshipping William's pale body. 

Doll on the other hand was nothing more then trash. He wanted her to be scared of him, he wanted her to lose all hope and he wanted her to want to try and kill her self. Which she had tried twice now to do, both times didn't work. 

Doll was just there as a punch bag, something to take his aggression out of, she was a sex slave which was nothing like being a willing pleasure slave. Doll was nothing, and William was Gabe's everything.


	3. 3

Chapter Three.

If you was human one the most scariest places to be was the slave auctions. Sadism was celebrated in the dark under ground catacombs of where the slave auctions happened with carvings and art showing scenes of torture around every corner. Market stalls were crammed into the upper levels selling a whole matter of products to keep your slaves in order. To vampires though the slave auctions were a day out, even if you wasn't buying they were plenty to see. 

William loved the slave auctions, he wondered what it would be like to be a human slave, to be locked in one of the cells waiting for a dom to bid on you. Of course William knew he wouldn't really want that, but like many submissive fertiles his mind romanticised it. Of course in his mind it would always be Gabe bidding on him. He didn't want to be anyone else's slave but Gabe's.

Of course though William knew being a human slave but would be nothing like the slave he was. He was still a free man, and it was his own choice to be a pleasure slave. Humans didn't have a choice. He looked at Gabe's sex slave Doll and William knew he didn't want that, being a pleasure slave was completely different. Gabe also acted as William's care giver, and the sex was great. Gabe always made sure William had at least three orgasms and was there for William's come down. 

Doll right now was crawling on the floor, and as William followed Gabe he knew Doll was being abused as she crawled, which as always Gabe coldly turned a blind eye to as Doll was spat on and kicked out the way. Gabe cold sadism was something William liked about his mate, the way Gabe could put some human in it's place with a few words. 

“Sir I'm hungry,” William says in a soft manner. He watches as Gabe looks at his watch before smiling at him before putting an arm around his waist and guiding him to one of the small food vendors. 

He watched as a dog bowl was filled with some vile greyish slop and put on the floor for Doll to eat from, as Gabe ordered off the menu for them both. He watched as two plastic cups were filled with blood while two rare burgers were put on buns.

“What is that Doll is eating? It smells and looks disgusting,” William said looking over at Doll who was eating like an animal off the floor along with other slaves. Some of them looked like they were about to vomit as they ate the vile slop. 

“It has all the vitamins to keep a slave healthy, and it's cheap. Of course though it's designed to taste disgusting, but if they don't eat it they aren't getting anything else. Thinking about keeping Doll on a diet of it,” Gabe smirked leading William to a table. 

“As long as I haven't got to it eat Sir,” William whispered sitting down already drinking the blood. 

“I wouldn't let you poison your body with that, I like to control your discomfort that stuff could make you sick, I don't want you ill my love,” Gabe smiled. 

**

Gerard also loved the slave auctions but he didn't love them enough to leave Frank. Frank was now living and working on the way estate. He did small jobs around the place, that was nothing to what Frank was used to. 

There was no lugging of heavy buckets of water across a village, and there was no one to kick said bucket out of water out of his hands because he just didn't fit in with the humans. He had began to think of the people he grew with as the humans. He may have been brought up as a human but he was a vampire and he had the programmed mindset of vampire to dislike humans. He still had a low self esteem but that was slowly changing as he made friends on the estate and he seemed to fit in quite well with the fertiles. He was still a little scared of the doms, apart from Gerard.

“So I hit him with a book,” Patrick said as he was talking to Frank about some dom called Pete Wentz. “Not just any book either the complete collection of the Blood Rose trilogy,”

Frank laughed looking at the small pale strawberry blond. Patrick was nice and sweet but for a fertile he had feisty streak. 

“I guess he shouldn't have licked your face,” Frank said quietly listening to Patrick who for someone that claimed not to like this Pete guy seemed to talk about him a lot. 

“Yeah like the colour of my hair would make me taste of strawberries, that what he said he wanted to see if I tasted like strawberries,” Patrick huffed as they helped in the kitchen. 

“Boys work,” One of the senior kitchen staff Lacy said in a stern voice, Frank quickly started doing the task he had been set but Patrick for his part half ignored the older fertile, that Frank had come to understand was in her eighties but had stopped ageing in her early twenties.

“Patrick stop distracting Frank with what ever you're talking about,” Lacy frowned, which did nothing to mar her pretty face. 

“I'm telling him about how I hit Pete with the book because he licked me,” Patrick sighed drying a plate.

“Oh Pete Wentz again. I used to talk about my husband all the time to when I was my age,” Lacy laughed winking at Frank making Frank giggle.

“Ewww by the Goddess no,” Patrick said screwing his face up. 

“I used to say that about Hunter too, like when I was fourteen,” Lacy laughed. 

“Lacy stop it,” Patrick scoffed. 

“Pete is very handsome,” Lacy carried on good naturedly teasing Patrick. 

“He's an ass,” Patrick said.

“Most doms are, but we love them anyway,”

“Gerard isn't an ass,” Frank said without thinking making both Patrick and Lacy raise an eyebrow at him, “Well he isn't,”


End file.
